


All the Small Things

by Macabre74



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Big Bang Orphanage AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: The boys of Big Bang find their story begins as wards of the state, each one having wound up in an orphanage through various ways and means early in life.





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> In which a very new boy with a very familiar name is brought to the orphanage.

It was just before lights-out, and Jiyong was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up as he painted his toenails a glossy black hue. Nail polish was strictly forbidden in the orphanage, but as long as he avoided flaunting it on say, his fingernails, he could probably get away with it. Jiyong got away with a lot, with his pretty dark eyes and sinfully long lashes that he'd perfected the art of fluttering just so. It was a standing joke that YG - the director of the Nowon-gu District Home for Displaced Youth (henceforth termed 'the orphanage', 'the prison', and 'home', respectively) was wrapped around Jiyong's little finger, and while the pretty boy would often laugh off this accusation, it was a fact that the rules bent for Jiyong, in ways that would land other boys in hot water.

"Hyung," came a voice from above, and Jiyong looked up to see Daesung leaning down from the next bunk bed over. In this dorm room, there were three sets of bunk beds. Jiyong had the bottom bed in the middle set. To his right was Seunghyun, who as the eldest in the room got both a top and bottom bunk to himself. To his left was Youngbae, and above him, of course, was Daesung. The bunk above Jiyong's was currently empty, the previous boy having been placed with newly-located distant relatives.

"What?" Jiyong asked, looking back down at his toes as he touched up the inky black paint on one nail to his own exacting specifications.

"Aren't you done yet? That smell is giving me a headache," Daesung complained.

"It's not Jiyong's fault your nose is so huge...ly sensitive," Youngbae snickered from where he was stretched out on his side, scribbling words into a notebook. The shelf at the head of his bunk was full of similar such notebooks, all full of poetry and song lyrics. Youngbae was an aspiring rapper and took his craft seriously; anything and everything was an inspiration for his rhymes and more than once he'd gotten himself told off for making others in the dorms the butt of a particularly scathing punchline or two.

"Youngbae!" Jiyong laughed, scandalized, and he turned sideways to stretch his feet toward where Daesung's head hung down. "Almost finished, just blow them dry for me," he demanded, wiggling the pale little digits expectantly.

Daesung's head jerked back as if he'd been kicked. "I'm not blowing your toes, hyung," he said incredulously.

"But he's your elder, shouldn't you do what you're told?" Three heads swiveled toward this voice when it spoke up. They'd all previously assumed Seunghyun was already asleep, considering he was under his blanket with it over his head already. As they watched, he emerged from its depths, his sleepy eyes moving from Jiyong's polished toenails to Daesung's surprised expression. "What a terrible maknae we have," he lamented, and as if on cue, Youngbae and Jiyong began giving their agreement with this assessment, three voices a chorus of complaints about the youngest in the dorm, with Daesung scurrying to lean forward and blow loudly on the dark polish to escape the litany of abuses.

"Ahem."

All of the clamoring ceased instantly as a shadow darkened the doorway. Bora stood there with a fist on her hip, looking the boys over with an expression of disapproval. Daesung ducked his head; Bora was his older sister, and had come to the orphanage with him when he was just a baby. She was the unofficial dorm noona, taking it upon herself to scold the younger kids for whatever infraction, and she delighted in handing out punishments, of which Daesung tended to get the worst.

"There's a new boy coming, and dorm A is full," Bora announced. "That means he's coming in here with all of you." The way she said it carried a touch of threat, as if daring any of the occupants to protest. The bed over Jiyong's had remained empty, just the way he liked it, for several months. Since it was the only open space, the new boy would have the bad luck of starting his first day on Jiyong's bad side, but it wasn't as if anyone was willing to risk Bora's ire to spare the new kid his fate - Having to scrub the hallway with an old toothbrush was no one's idea of a well-spent afternoon, and that was one of Bora's favorite punishments for lesser offenses, let along what she would come up with if they tried to decline a new roommate.

"That's what I thought," Bora said smugly as none of the boys spoke up. "He's just down in the office getting processed now, and he'll be up for bed shortly. Help him get his things put away before lights-out, or you'll all be sorry," is her final threat before she turns and flounces off to find other children to bully. At seventeen years old, she was soon to age out of the orphanage, but it was a pretty well-known rumor that once she was officially eighteen, YG would properly hire her on at the orphanage to continue keeping the kids in line.

As soon as Bora's footsteps faded, the four boys looked at one another from their beds. A new boy could completely change the dynamics of the group. Seunghyun had been the eldest in the room since he'd arrived; what if the new boy was older? The idea of Seunghyun having to call anyone else hyung in the room didn't sit well with him. By contrast, Daesung had been the baby of the dorm for several years, and constantly picked on as a form of alleged character building by the others. The idea of a new maknae to take the heat off of him was welcome, but what if the other boys hated him? Youngbae's expression was unreadable; he'd been here the second-longest, after Daesung. He'd seen new kids come and go, and his only concern was that the new boy would be a delinquent of some sort, causing strife in the dorm and wrecking the safe haven their small group had built over the years. Of them all, the only one that looked well and truly pissed off was Jiyong, his pretty features scrunched into a diva-esque scowl.

"What if he's a jerk?" Jiyong asked rhetorically, giving voice to his concerns. "Or he snores? We don't need another dormmate, we're perfect just the way we are and it's stupid some kid is going to come wreck that. I'm telling you all now," he vowed, "I'm just going to pretend he doesn't exist. Maybe he'll get the hint and ask to be moved somewhere he's actually wanted, since he's one hundred percent not welcome here."

It wasn't until Jiyong's tirade was over that they noticed the shadow moving in the corridor. This time, it wasn't Bora's overbearing presence that darkened the doorway, but instead a much, much smaller one. The kid couldn't be more than nine or ten, clutching a backpack at one shoulder and a stuffed panda under his other arm, a small suitcase standing beside his skinny frame. His small face was smooth and white, making the dark circles of his eyes all the more pronounced, and his dark hair flopped over his brow at one side, his features half-hidden. They weren't hidden enough to stop anyone from seeing the expression of stricken horror on his face however, having clearly caught the tail end of Jiyong's words.

' _Shit_ ,' Jiyong thought, wincing inwardly. It was too late to take it back though, and besides, it's not like he didn't mean every word of what he'd said. Resolutely, Jiyong decided to double-down and stand by his words, and he stubbornly looked away from the small boy lingering by the door, ignoring the expression of hurt on his face.

Heaving a sigh at the terrible start to this latest change, Daesung leaned over the side of his bunk, beckoning the smaller boy inside. "It's almost time for lights-out," he warned, climbing down from his bunk to meet the boy halfway. "So let's get you ready for bed as quickly as possible to avoid your being punished on your very first day." Taking the suitcase, Daesung opened it, and began methodically transferring the boy's meager collection of clothes from the suitcase to the empty pine wardrobe across from the bunk beds. "I'm Daesung," he introduced himself. "What's your name?"

The boy watched as Daesung began unpacking his things, but he clutched his backpacker tighter to himself when the older boy had reached for it as well. The backpack held his most treasured personal belongings, from his real life, before things had gone so horribly, terribly wrong. He wasn't about to let anyone, some stranger, put their hands all over his only ties to his former self. Even if the stranger was the only one being nice to him right now. He mumbled his name in response to Daesung's query, and got a confused look from the older boy, who'd paused in the middle of unpacking, a folded shirt halfway between the suitcase and the wardrobe.

"Sorry, say that again?" Daesung prompted, and the other boys were listening as well, curious even if they weren't about to let it show.

"I said," the little boy practically squeaked, straining to make himself heard over the lump forming in his throat, a mixture of sadness, fear, and anxiety at his new circumstances that threatened to choke him, making him lightheaded as he squeezed his panda so tightly his knuckles were white.

"My name is Seunghyun."


End file.
